A hinge is a mechanical device configured to connect two bodies and allow the two bodies to be rotatable with respect to each other, to form an opening and closing device.
There are various kinds of hinges presently, and a hinge commonly used in an electronic device includes a hinge pin, a first body of the electronic device is fixedly connected to the hinge pin, and a second body of the electronic device is rotatably arranged on the hinge pin. However, the first body and the second body of the electronic device are connected to the same hinge pin by the hinge, thus at least one of the first body and the second body is required to be provided with a protruding block and a gap, to avoid an interference between the first body and the second body that may cause the two bodies to be unable to rotate with respect to each other, and in this case, the appearance of the electronic device is irregular, which can hardly meet the requirements of users.
In addition, when the hinge is used, the two bodies of the electronic device are required to be connected to the same hinge pin, even though at least one of the first body and the second body is provided with the gap or the protruding block, the first body and the second body may still interfere with each other in the rotating process, thus the first body and the second body are unable to be unfolded by a large angle, which can hardly meet the actual requirements of the users.
Therefore, technical issues urgently to be addressed by those skilled in the field are to provide a hinge device and an electronic device using the hinge device, wherein the hinge device can be easily connected to two bodies of the electronic device, and avoid providing the gap or the protruding block caused by the two bodies being connected to the same hinge pin, to improve the regularity of the electronic device.